Why So Silent?
by smalltown2broadway
Summary: What if things had gone differently during the masquerade? What if Christine made the RIGHT choice this time! ONESHOT! Please read and review!


Hello Everyone! Firstly, I would like to point out that this is a ONESHOT and will not have any other chapters! Please remember to review for me! If you would like to make up your own ending feel free! I saw this scene in the movie and knew that it would be fun to tweak a few things! Well, as always I will say that the characters do not belong to me! All the credit goes to my 3 fav. ppl, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Lerouxe, and Susan Kay!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

The glow of the candles illuminated the face of Christine as she stood getting ready for the masquerade. She sighed knowing that something didn't feel right. She knew that the love of her childhood was down there waiting and talking with all the other "acceptable people" but, what about the man who she had betrayed and feared more than once. True she had seen the horrible face of the man who had haunted her very being, but she had also seen his soul, his music, and the sheer sadness in his gorgeous eyes. She could not comprehend why even though she feared and loathed the man who had killed many and brought many to fright, she could not help but...she couldn't say it. Even her mind would not let her say that she loved this mysterious man, her heart was screaming it!

She checked her reflection once more and left the room. Walking, she let her mind wander. Raoul was a wonderful friend and had welcomed her with open arms as she had run to him in fear. She loved him but, she knew that it was not the kind of love she had always hoped for. She knew that he would have never noticed her had she not been given that one chance in spotlight. The sadness crept into her heart and she shrugged it off, fingering the engagement ring. She was his future bride and she knew she should be happy for she was lucky to have found the boy who had stolen her heart when he rescued her scarf from the sea those many years ago.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

So far the night had been splendid. The many masked and costumes had amazed Christine when she had arrived and Raoul stood there holding her hand befoe leading her away.

"Just think of it, your future bride.", Christine whispered, trying to reassure herself that this was the right choice. She watched as Raoul leaned closer trying to bring his lips to her's." Raoul, please.They'll see!" ,she whispered trying to find an excuse. _why do I not want to kiss the man I love?_, she asked herself.

"Then let them see! It's an engagement, not a crime!", Christine smiled but still pushed him away and told him that he would eventually understand. Slowly, she led him to the dance floor where they danced but every time he tried to kiss her she pushed him away! Finally, Raoul just gave up and decided to ask her about it later.

Christine turned and smiled as people began filing down the steps and singing a glorious tune. She laughed at the merriment of it all, forgetting her earlier thoughts until the room darkened and gasps where heard all through. She squinted seeing who and what had caused so much commotion. There clad in red was her angel, no the phantom, himself. She looked over to her side to find Raoul gone and decided to watch. She gulped as he descended the stairs and insulted everyone she worked for and with until she heard him sing her name saying that she must return to her "teacher". Not able to help herself, she trodded toward the man who had captivated her soul. Slowly he walked toward him and everyone else in the room vanished. She was lost in his eyes and she could faintly hear Raoul's gasp as she got closer. There were so many emotions in her angel's face but she clearly saw LOVE! She had never seen that look of pure devotion in Raoul's eyes and she realized at that moment what her heart had been telling her from the beginning...she held the same feelings for this man. She no longer cared about his outer looks as she saw the beauty in his soul. She knew that her life would be grand if she stayed with him. Raoul would always be her childhood sweetheart but her phantom and angel was the man she saw like a husband, the man who would give anything to be with her also. She knew he had never been loved and gathering her courage, she mouthed the words to him that she had always wanted and been afraid to utter.

"I love you!", she said louder at the bewildered look on his handsome face.

"Christine.NO!", Raoul yelled from afar and everyone standing nearly fell over as the young soprano stood on tiptoes and brought her lips to those of the most feared man in Paris. She cared not as she pressed herself closer to the man she knew she could not live without.

As the kiss broke, the phantom leaned over and looked deeply into her chocolate orbs. Tears welled in his eyes as she told him that she wanted to be with him and before anyone could comprehend they had gone through a trap door leaving Raoul and that world of "perfect ness" behind them both. They each knew that this was a start to a glorious future!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

_A few years later………._

Christine sat cuddled with her husband by the fire as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you!", he whispered as she returned the kiss. "I love you too, Erik!" she said stroking the side of his face that she had grown so used to.

"Papa, Mama?", a little voice came from the doorway and the couple looked up, smiling at their sweet little angel of a daughter. "I can't go to sleep", she whined. "Tell me story!", she giggled jumping into her papa's lap.

"What would you like to hear, little one?", he asked as Christine smiled at the happy picture of her family.

"Tell me bout Papa and Mommy's first kiss!" she said looking up with bright eyes, "It's my favewit!", she pointed to both of the them and then to herself to emphasize her point. Laughing, Christine scooted closer as Erik and she told their Daughter all about their first kiss!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

Well? Tell me what ya think in a review! Thanks to everyone who reads this and double thanks to everyone who reviews!

love,

stormyrainedoncowgirl


End file.
